What a Girl Wants (2)
What a Girl Wants (2) is the second episode and second part of the premiere for Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on July 20, 2010. Summary Fiona discovers that Bobby is not just abusive; he's also unfaithful... But even though Fiona knows she needs to break up with him, will she able to? Back at Degrassi, Holly J. is starting to sweat her sure-thing re-election...until a talk with Anya gives her an idea for the ultimate game-changer. And Alli and Dave share a more-than-friends moment. Main Plot The episode opens with Fiona and Bobby preparing to present the new uniforms she designed for Vanderbilt Prep. However, Bobby notices Fiona's black eye. He asks if he did that to her, but Fiona shrugs it off. They show her uniform and school crest designs, and someone disapproves of her new crest. Bobby defends her. Later on, the Coynes make a congratulatory toast. Fiona excuses herself, and catches Bobby and Tinsley making out. The next day, Fiona pretends to be sick, staying home from school. Bobby comes over, and Fiona tells him she saw he and Tinsley. He denies it. Later on, Mrs. Coyne tells Fiona that they're going to dinner with the Beckonridges. Fiona tells her she's still sick, and is given the gift that Bobby left her - a snow globe from Aspen. Declan tries to convince her to come, telling her not to start drama. After he leaves, Fiona throws her snow globe in frustration, watching it smash into pieces. Later that night, Fiona skypes Holly J. and tries to tell her that things are bad between her and Bobby. Holly J. tells her that she should break up with him if she's unhappy. Fiona confronts him again about Tinsley, and tries to break up with him. He tells her that nothing happened with Tinsley, and she sees a text from Tinsley and runs off upset. Bobby follows her, pinning her against a wall. She manages to get away, running up the steps with Bobby following. He grabs her and pulls her down the stairs, giving her bruises on her legs. Fiona tells him that she wants to break up, but Bobby says that she doesn't. Sub Plot Holly J. asks Anya to pretend she is pregnant with Sav's baby until elections are over. Anya agrees, and when Sav asks Anya if it's true, and she says it is. Telling him that she doesn't need his help, she makes him leave. After school, Sav is at home trying to tell his mom about Anya and the baby. His mom won't listen to him because she is too excited about him running for president. Sav tries to tell her he's not going to run anymore, but she convinces him to keep running. Sav switches out of his music class and into Anya's art class in order to be there for her. Anya is surprised at how supportive he's being. Sav tells her that he wants her to be there when he tells his parents, and that he wants to be together. Anya texts Holly J., telling her she can't do it anymore. Later, Sav tells Anya that he wants to make things work this time. Especially since she's pregnant. Anya changes her mind about not wanting to do it anymore, and tells Holly J. she'll keep up the ruse and she'll just fake a miscarriage. At school, Sav is hanging up his campaign posters. Holly J. tells him that he'll be too busy to be the president since Anya is pregnant. But, he says he's still running with her support. Anya comes up wearing a "One Of Us" campaign shirt, and says she's on his side now. Third Plot Dave complains to Wesley about how he messed up with Alli, and tries to apologize to her. However, Alli shrugs him off as she hands out her own list. A "List of Degrassi Losers" with Dave at the top. Wesley and Connor perform a rap for Dave's campaign as Grade 10 Rep., embarrassing him. Bianca and Fitz laugh at him, holding up the loser list and embarrassing him more. Alli is still mad about being #42 on Dave's list. Dave approaches her to explain that the list was only made so she could be #1. Dave tells her he thinks she's the hottest girl in school, and she kisses him as a token of her gratitude. But, she asserts that they are only friends. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpspGHeLOPE What A Girl Wants]" by Christina Aguilera. It might also be named after the movie of the same name. *This episode marks the first appearance of Bianca DeSousa. |-| Gallery= 5.png 6.png 7.png Anya 2.jpg Bobby and fiona.png Fiona bobby season 10 episode 2.jpg Degrassi-episode-two-01.jpg whatagirlwants8.jpg whatagirlwants9.jpg whatagirlwants10.jpg whatagirlwants12.jpg whatagirlwants13.jpg whatagirlwants15.jpg whatagirlwants16.jpg whatagirlwants17.jpg whatagirlwants18.jpg whatagirlwants19.jpg whatagirlwants20.jpg whatagirlwants21.jpg whatagirlwants22.jpg whatagirlwants23.jpg whatagirlwants24.jpg whatagirlwants25.jpg whatagirlwants26.jpg 01-deg-1001-1004.jpg 02-deg-1001-1004.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-02.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-two-02.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-two-03.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-two-05.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-two-06.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-two-07.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-two-08.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-two-09.jpg Normal degrassi-hollyj-14.jpg Normal degrassi-hollyj-15.jpg Normal degrassi-hollyj-16.jpg Normal mark2.jpg Normal what.jpg Degrassi-mark-01.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson (voice only) *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes *Ben Lewis as Bobby Beckonridge *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne *Rod Wilson as Robert Coyne Supporting Cast *James Edward Campbell as Mark Fitzgerald *Elyse Mason as Tinsley Wharton *Harve Sokoloff as Older patron *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Holly J.: (to Fiona, thinking it's Declan) "Hey sexy, is it hot stuff dance time?" *Alli: "You think I'm the hottest girl at school?" *Bobby: "Get back here!" Fiona: Leave me alone!" (Fiona starts running up the stairs. Bobby runs after her and grabs her arm and twists it around, causing her to fall down the stairs. Bobby: "Don't mess with me, Fiona." *Fiona: (crying) "I wanna break up!" *Bobby: "No, you don't." |-| Featured Music= *''"Love, Love, Love (Love, Love)"'' by As Tall As Lions - Heard when Fiona throws the snowglobe. *''"The Woman I Am"'' by Erin Hunt - Heard when Declan and Fiona walk down the stairs at the beginning. *''"Dave Turner For Rep"'' by Wesley and Connor |-| Links= *Watch What a Girl Wants (2) on GorillaVid (International) *Watch What a Girl Wants (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Season Premiere